Sailor Moon R Shades of Grey
by FFIX Paine
Summary: volume 8 of season 3 of the Dark Moon series The injured Sailor Moon has come back to earth to find nothing is the same and most of her friends dead or badly wounded but not just in body but spirit as well. will she reunite them before its too late
1. Deux Ex Machina

Sailor Moon R chapter 90 "Deux Ex Machina"

As Sephiroth stared into the glowing light of the life stream a figure appeared in the darkness and said "I have it master and hands him a book"

"The book of Galaxia" said Sephiroth looking at the book.

"I got it from the Arjunian achieve even though no one was there the security was hard to break even for me" said the pale figure in the shadows.

"You are my best soldier you have two more things to get me my child" said Sephiroth.

"Before I go I want to know what am and what is my purpose" said the pale figure in the shadows.

"You are my child I created you out of what use to be my best friends and a loved one, one was tifa who turned her back on me and the other was my very own brother who also turn his back on because they are all heretics and I made them into you a true believer of my faith" said Sephiroth putting his hand on the head of pale figure in the shadows "and your purpose is to serve me"

"I understand master" said the pale figure in the shadows putting its head into Sephiroth's lap.

"Soon everything will me my children as I tare down existence itself and rebuild it with me as its god as the tower of Babel is built from the souls of mankind" said Sephiroth.

He walked into the life stream itself and began to glow with its power.

"Come my children and serve me as your god" said he said raising his hands into the air.

There formless shapes rise from the ground and became and became featureless people and then took shape as girls with no clothes on.

Sephiroth turned and stepped out of the water and as he touched each one on the head, clothes appeared on them and each now had a face.

One had shiny blue hair and wore a purple kimono she seemed like the oldest compared to the other in appearance.

The one that seemed the youngest wore a black kimono with blue flowers and her hair was a blue as well and her eyes seemed to glow the same color as the life stream but darker.

The middle figure was wearing a brown tunic and her hair was a bright red and like her other sisters she had a tail.

"You are my army I will call you Heretic Purge and you will make sure everything goes to plan and nothing goes wrong" said Sephiroth and then he walked to each of them starting with the oldest and he placed his hand on her head and said I name you Touran and I name the youngest Lori and I name the middle child Kauron.

They all bowed except Lori who stood with a transfixed stare at Sephiroth.

"Why should I listen to you" said Lori in what seemed like a partly growling tone.

"Because I am your master and I created you and I can unmake you get it" said Sephiroth in a threatening tone.

"Crystal clear" said Lori hesitating and then bowing grudgingly

I want you three to recover something its in the wreckage of the Kaiba Corp building said Sephiroth.

Only two of them said, "As you wish Lord Sephiroth" as they teleported out of the room.

In front of the wreckage stood Sesshoumaru. Looking into the sky in the direction of the Nemesis moon as Tea tended to Motoko's wound.

"If this were any other day we would all be celebrating your b day today Tea" said Zoë

The expression went blank on Tea's face and she looked up with turning into one that looked barely conscious as she said, "Isn't something missing" after saying it she seemed to faint.

Tea woke up in her house lying in her bed.

How did I get here wonder Tea sitting in bed

Tea sniffed and caught the scent of bacon that wafted through the room.

Tea got up and felt urge to take a shower but fought it off to head downstairs to the kitchen.

When she got there all her friends were there and this one figure that looked familiar but couldn't remember his name for some reason.

"Hi Good morning Tea" said the figure as he cooked bacon.

"Who is he" Tea asked her friends.

They just started laughing.

"What is so funny" asked Tea.

But instead of replying they just vanished one at a time leaving her and the mystery figure.

His name was on the tip of her tongue but every time she thought she knew it, it had seemed to slip from her mind like a very slippery bar of soap, and even his face seemed to phase out of reality.

"Who are you she" shouted at the figure cooking bacon at the stove.

"Happy birthday Tea" said the figure at the stove cooking away.

"Thank you but please answer me" asked Tea.

"I know you but you forgotten me along time ago am I not that important? Am I that insignificant?" said the figure as he continued to cook bacon.

"What do you mean? I don't even know you" said Tea.

"You must stop him he doesn't know what is going on he is blinded by his goal to allow himself to see that he is not going to get what he wants" said the figure as he as he flipped the bacon out of the frying pan and into the waiting paper towel.

The kitchen dissolved into what seemed to be a lifeless wasteland that made Tea shiver at the sight of all the corpses and the smell of rotting flesh.

"This is just the begin of the end of all existence because now it running on fumes and soon those will run out" he said as he turn and faced Tea. But facial feature didn't make it easier to remember him.

"Please tell me who you are" asked Tea.

"I cant I don't even know who I am he prevents me from knowing who I am and who he is" said the figure as he hand Tea a plate with bacon and eggs on it.

The figure vanished like a page being torn out of a book.

Tea awoke in the arms of Sesshoumaru,

"Are you ok you fainted" asked Zoë placing her hand on Tea's shoulder.

"We need to get her to some where to rest because she could have reopened her internal injuries with all the stress she has been through" said Sesshoumaru as he picked up Tea.

"Good idea she needs as much rest" said Zoë

Motoko struggled but managed to get to her feet grimacing with pain from the stitched up bullet wound.

They caught sight of Robin and Bakura and Kazuma and they were dragging what appears to be a giant ice block.

"We come bearing gifts" said Robin looking rather cheerful.

"Who's the party favor?" asked Zoë.

"Sailor Skadi AKA Kagura" said Robin.

"That Bitch I want a piece of her for what she has done" growled Zoë getting to her feet holding her scythe.

"Not right now she might have information we need as in the location of En Sabah Nur" said Ishizu stepping out of nowhere and into the path of Zoë and nearly getting slice by her scythe.

"I hope this isn't one of your speeches about hatred and what's right and what's wrong because I don't need it right I need to handle this the way I always do" said Zoë.

"And what is that way then Blood for Blood" said Ishizu.

"your damn right I mean Blood for Blood she killed my friend I kill her and if you don't get out of my way ill make you even I kill in the process" said Zoë

'What is more important to you friends that are dead or the ones that still alive if we don't stop En Sabah Nur and his crimson knights and we might need her information to do so" said Ishizu.

Zoë continued to glare at Ishizu then her scythe disappeared and then she turned and walked away saying "ok fine but if she even breath funny I will kill her"

Crystal Tokyo-

The city shined reflecting the sun as it rose into the sky bringing forth another beautiful day.

"The hole in the barrier has been fixed my Love" The man in the outfit.

"I am glad Endymion" said The girl in the royal gown.

"But I fear for the worse you are weakening and you seem to know of people who don't exist" said Endymion.

"They did exit until recent someone is rewriting time and soon I will be gone with them it not matter of who but when its going to happen" said the Queen.

"No that is impossible how can anyone be able to change time itself" said Endymion.

The Queen went to say something but no sound came out and she seemed to go transparent for a couple seconds then she fainted.

"Selene" shouted Endymion as he ran up to the queen in an effort to catch her as she fell.

"There are many worlds. But they share the same sky. One sky. One destiny" said Selene lying in Endymion's arms before passing out again.

To Be Continued-


	2. Insanity Abroad

Sailor Moon R Chapter 91 "Insanity Abroad"

"All this talk about getting a piece of Kain and do we even know where he is" said Ayna

"What is taking so long I want a piece of kain's ass too served on a sesame seed bun" shouted Nightmare.

"Um when did you catch up with us I didn't here you approach" said Kaiba turning and seeing nightmare behind him.

There came a mumbling noise from Nightmare's pocket.

"What is that sound" said Mokuba.

"Oops" shouted Nightmare Pulling what seemed like Aeris who was gasping out of his pocket.

"How long was she there and how did you fit a person into a pocket that just against all logic and physics" aid Ayna.

"But that was so cool can I go in there next" said Mokuba

"Absolutely not Mokuba" said Kaiba.

"Why not?" sighed Mokuba.

"Because I said so" said Kaiba.

"You didn't answer my question Nightmare" said Ayna ignoring the Mokuba and Kaiba arguing,

"Um she was in there from when the building was going to collapse and she crawled in there when I was getting you guys" said Nightmare.

"Yes I did I saw his hands were full so I crawled into his pocket" said Aeris with what appeared to be bunny ears on her head.

"What the hell?" said Kaiba twitching.

"Oops I forgot to mention that I was a patoshi an ancient race of animal like people" said Aeris

"Cool" said Mokuba as he stroke on of Aeris's ears and she purred away as he did so

"Weren't the patoshi wiped out along time ago" asked Ayna.

"Yes we were but Noa found me and brought to the order and raised me himself" said Aeris.

"Yes they were but I was found by Noa would found me in the ruins of my house who took me into the order" said Aeris slightly tearing from the thought of Noa.

"Enough with the stroll down memory lane we have a Kain to maim" said Kaiba putting on a pair of gloves to match the tuxedo he was wearing.

"Oh you transform into the tuxedo mask out again its been along time since you had that on but why is your hair green also why the white tux instead of the black one" said Ayna.

"Um my hair was always green I just dyed it and because I don't have anymore dye it reverting I and I like the white it looks cool with the black cape" said Kaiba.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

a kid pop his head out of a man hole and looked around, He saw that the cost was clear and came out of the sewer, The boy sighed and sat down on the side walk.

"What is that it's a bird it's a plane or is it Clint Eastwood on crack" said the boy squinting

it could be George Clooney on bender thought the boy still squinting

if it was George Clooney if he was wearing red armor and wielding a sword that looked like the catch of the day.

"Ah" screamed as he ran into a brink wall and promptly fell on him crushing him to death.

Another boy stepped put of nowhere and said "Oh my god you killed Shiro you bastard" and was killed shortly after by the red armored guy that looked like George Clooney on a bender or was it Clint Eastwood on crack wielding the fish shaped sword.

Somewhere else in Tokyo-

"Let it rip" said one boy farting in another boys face.

"Nice one Daichi" said the other boy.

" Tyson For my encore I will let one rip on that guy over there in the weird outfit and funky hair traveling with a bunch of circus freaks" said Daichi.

"Do you really want to mess with him with a guy that large with him" said Tyson.

"Hell ya" said Daichi.

Daichi walks over to the guy with the weird outfit and bends over farts in his face.

"Kick their Asses Nightmare" said Kaiba.

Nightmare walked up and tied Tyson and Daichi into what looked like a human pretzel and and tosses them so high it seemed like they went into orbit.

"Was that so necessary?" asked Aeris preening her bunny ears.

"Yes that was they were nasty and wanted to die" said Ayna.

"Um ok" said Aeris

"What ever god they believe in have mercy and hope they die a painless death" said Mokuba pulling out his game boy and started to play.

Somewhere, Somewhere over the rainbow I mean in Tokyo-

Sesshoumaru was playing chess with Kazuma.

"Whats with the fuzzy arm band compensating for not having a car" said Kazuma.

"What is this car your talking about" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Those things on wheel that make high honking noise and spew out black colored gases" said Kazuma.

"One of those demons I was nearly run over by one of them I slay one of them some day in the name of vengeance" said Sesshoumaru.

"Um ok your move" said Kazuma.

"Check mate" said Sesshoumaru.

"This beeping sucks" said Kazuma putting his fist through the chessboard.

"Since we are done ill go hunt down a car demon and slay it" said Sesshoumaru.

Somewhere near in Tokyo-

"I have come came to Tokyo" said Voltaire drove into town.

The town seems vacant he thought to himself.

On the street in front of him Someone dressed like they belonged in a circus stepped onto the street.

Voltaire honked his horn and yelled, "get off the road you idiot or do you want to get run over".

Instead of getting out of the road the person pulled out a sword and slice Voltaire's car in half

Sesshoumaru putted his sword away as he watched the car demon explode right in front of him.

"One car demon slayed" said Sesshoumaru as he walked back up to a now freaked Kazuma.

"You can say that again" said Kazuma.

"You really slayed that car demon" said Zoë trying not to laugh.

"Somewhere in Tokyo"

"Are we there yet" asked Mokuba for the tenth time.

"Don't make me turn us around and head home" said Kaiba.

"Are we there yet" asked Mokuba again.

"Ill personally make you wear your ass for a hat of you ask that again" said Kaiba brandishing fists.

"Are we there yet" Mokuba asked once more.

"Shut the hell up Mokie you know how those ass hats mess up your hair" said Ayna.

"Ok fine ill stop asking" said Mokuba.

"Are we there yet" shouted Nightmare.

Ayna kicks Nightmare in the groin and he collapses like a brick wall

Nightmare shouts "my groin"

"See what happens when you become annoying Mokuba because next time that will be you" said Ayna.

"I said I will stop" said Mokuba cowering at the sight of Ayna glaring at him.

"By the way Kaiba I hate to ask you again the hell are we going in the first place we don't even know where Kain is either you know or we are just wandering around till we bump into him by change which is just stupid" said Ayna.

Kaiba twitched and said, "of course I know where he is"

"No you don't I know when your lying you twitch when you lie" said Ayna.

"No I don't" Kaiba retorted loudly.

"Yes you do" said Ayna.

"Are we there yet" shouted Nightmare.

"Can you get a fucking clue how can we get somewhere when we don't know where we are going in the first place you big idiot" Ayna shouted back at Nightmare.

Nightmare scratched his head and shouted, "Clue what's that"

I'm so surrounded by idiots and people to big of an ego to admit they are wrong" said Ayna.

"I do know where he is" said Kaiba.

"Then where is he" shouted Ayna.

"Gods when will this insanity end" said Aeris with her hand on her face.

"I like to know that too" said Mokuba.

To Be Continued-


	3. The Line In The Sand

Sailor Moon R chapter 92 "The Line in the Sand"

Tokyo City

Kain stood on top of a skyscraper looking down at the city.

"Kain you have gone to far I only supported you because I thought you were right now I am thinking you are insane you attacked my friends" said boy with brown hair appeared behind Kain.

"So Yoh Asakura you have made it and I am right" said Kain not even looking the boy.

"So attacking our allies is a good thing I don't think so" said Asakura.

"They who are in our way aren't our allies we seek justice my word is law" said Kain.

"Your word is crap I am not helping you anymore as long as you attack my friends and Cloud why are you supporting this guy still" said Asakura.

Cloud stepped out into view saying and didn't respond.

"He supports me because he knows I am right and Noa needs to be avenged no matter what the cost" said Kain.

"I don't think Noa would want this I don't know why I was so blind to that in the beginning but I know now that he would have wanted us to work together to find away that this would end with as little blood on our hands as possible That what Noa would have wanted" said Asakura.

A man in a black outfit with a maroon cape, with him a girl dressed in a white Kimono and a pale warrior with a light blue tunic appeared beside Cloud.

"Right on time we have a traitor in our presence and I think I know who it is" said Kain.

The pale warrior appeared behind Asakura drove his fist into back with the sound of snapping knocking him off the roof.

"Good job Nataku" said Kain.

Cloud seemed to want to say something but stopped and just looked at Kain with an unreadable expression.

A man in a black with a face that looked like a floating Skeleton appeared in the middle of them all.

"Doom Phantom you have arrived" said Kain.

"I have news for you the princess is now back on earth and some of the scouts have survived and some of them are on their way here" said The Doom Phantom.

Kain gritted his teeth and said "those scouts are harder to kill then roaches"

"I come to give you assistance in the form of three of my top warriors, but I see you uninvited have guests" said The Doom Phantom.

"I see them and we are ready Right Cloud, Time to prove your loyalty" said Kain looking Cloud right in the eyes.

"Yes I am ready" said Cloud pulling out his sword and planting it blade first into the concrete.

"Good here the plan each one of you head them off on each floor to divide and conquer, with our ascension we wipe out the inadequate guardians that would get in our way" Kain said raising his fist into the air with triumph is his voice.

"I will take the first floor" said Suzuka as she turned out the door.

"Then you take that one and you take that one so you don't get in others way" Kain said to Cloud and Nataku, and the three new members they just got from Doom phantom

"I want some action, I am so bored" Kazuma said turning to Ishizu.

"Your of the Negaverse aren't you "Ishizu asked looking at the ground, with her right hand placed on her forehead.

"We would be of the Moon kingdom if you didn't banish us to the Nemesis Moon and called us Heretics" said Kazuma.

"Then why do you back us now" asked Ishizu still looking down cast.

"Because Sesshoumaru believes there can be peace between our kingdoms, the proof is him and the Moon Princess Tea he would die for her and so would I, if you came to me about a year ago, and told me that the kingdoms would reunite I would have called you crazy and beat the shit out of you for even suggesting it, but how will I exist when the fighting has stopped, and all I ever did in the past was fight" Kazuma said looking at his clinched fist.

"The fighting will eventually stop and I hope soon, I have lost too many friends and family to justify this whole thing, please can it just end" Ishizu said with a tear drop streaking down her cheek.

"Um where is Motoko, she was there injured… Ah shit" said Tea looking down at the blanket that Motoko once resided as her wounds were healing from the gun shut she received from one of Kain's people.

"I wish it would stop too, I have lot friends, Mayra, Kari, and who knows where my friends are that are missing now they could be dead too or dying, and there is Rika I might have to either stand by as she is another is killed for her choices, and my mistakes" Tea said walking up to Ishizu, and Kazuma holding Mayra's now broken little palm top computer.

They reached the building, and saw a body on the ground of Asakura, Aeris ran up to the body to find out he was still alive but barely.

"Nightmare you take him back to the others to see if Sesshoumaru can do anything about" Kaiba said looking down at the nearly lifeless body of Asakura.

"As you wish boss" yelled Nightmare as he picked up Asakura, and turned and headed back in the direction they came from.

They saw that the fire exit was eerily swinging back and forth as they got close enough to see it; Aeris tossed a rock in to see if anyone was there, but all the got was the sound of breaking glass.

"I go in first" said Kaiba heading in the door followed by Ayna who had transform into her scout form Sailor Senna, and Aeris who did the same and was now Sailor Andromeda swinging her two maces.

The inside of the building was more eerie then the outside, it was covered in gore from the slaughtered people that the crimson knights killed when they attacked the city, Sailor Andromeda bent over, and vomited at the sight of it, Kaiba just ignored her and continued father into the building like it was a walk in the park.

"Do you think it a good idea to separate" said Mokuba looking back at Aeris throwing as he followed his big brother, and Sailor Senna.

"She will be just fine; she will slow us down if we wait for her" said Sailor Senna not even looking at Mokuba with her attention straight ahead.

They went floor after floor without any encounter but dead bodies reaching the ninth floor, there waiting for them was a girl in a blue kimono; she seemed to step aside for Kaiba but instantly went back to position blocking Sailor Senna and Mokuba from following.

"Our master wants to talk with prince Kaiba alone" said the girl in the blue robes.

"Get out of my way you bitch, before you get hurt" snarled Senna gesturing to Mokuba to stand behind her.

Sailor Andromeda composed herself in time to dodge a sword that seemed to be aimed at her head, she looked up to see it was girl in a multi colored dress kimono.

"I am Twilight Suzuka, now fight me Sailor Scout" said the girl in a multi colored dress kimono.

"Why do we have to fight aren't we suppose to be on the same side, you are a druid just like me from the symbol on your kimono, you were taught in the same scout school as me" said Sailor Andromeda.

"Yes I was but I was deemed un-teachable and put in the warrior class druids, who the council considers as cannon fodder" said Suzuka crinkling her neck and giving the gesture bring it on.

"You don't want to fight her, leave Aeris this is my fight" Motoko said appearing between Sailor Andromeda and Twilight Suzuka.

Sailor Andromeda and made her way out of the room.

Motoko unsheathed her sword and went into a battle stance.

"I was looking forward to this since our last fight, have you heal up from that wound that Vincent gave you" Suzuka asked looking at the read blotch on Motoko's kimono.

"I am ok now cut out the pleasantries and bring it on, I hope this time we have no interruptions like we had last time" said Motoko.

"There wont be unless from your side" said Suzuka.

"None from my side either" said Motoko with light reflecting off the blade of her sword.

Sailor Andromeda entered the 5th and went for the stair case leading to the next floor but it shut right in front of her, and standing behind her was Cloud giving her an icy cold glare.

"I won't fight you "said Sailor Andromeda putting down her maces and de transforms.

Cloud hits Aeris with the back of his hand knocking her off her feet saying "then you will parish" said Cloud.

"Prince Kaiba I presume, I am glad we are finally meeting, I am going to offer you something you can't refuse, join us you know my side is the future not some guardian relics from a past along time past" said Kain gesturing for Kaiba to sit.

To Be Continued-


	4. Speak Like a Child

Writers note- This series is like a blend between Yu Gi Oh and Sailor Moon and other anime or video game I think fits into the story line I have created but not own but concepts like Patoshi were created by me and some friends of mine.

Sailor Moon R Chapter 93 "Speak Like a Child"

It was the world fell apart underneath them and they fell into a alternate universe of pain and trying to stand was an effort, Sailor Venus sat down setting down Sailor Mars who had suffered the most from the fall and was lucky to even to be alive.

They were currently in the sewer beneath Kaiba Corp building and the smell alone was making her feel sick.

"Where are the fraking ladders?" said Sailor Venus starting to get really peeved

Sailor Mars groaned and tossed slightly and then sat up.

"Can someone tell me what the license of that car that hit me and what smells like the 3rd dimension of ass?" moaned Sailor Mars.

"KaibaCorp1 and the smell is raw sewage" said Sailor Venus.

"Ewwww Kaiba crap are there any ladders so we can get out of here post haste" said Sailor Mars.

"None that I have seen and I have been looking hard and all I found was this" said Sailor Venus pulling out the dead body of Marik and making it say, "you are quite good at turning me on"

Sailor Mars shutters and says, "Sometimes you can be really disturbing"

"I was thinking about making it look I was having sex with it when you came too but decided it too perverted" said Sailor Venus.

"Sometimes you really amaze me we had a building fall apart underneath us and we are in the sewer and you can still joke around even about death" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Venus bows trying not to look in pain but grimaced anyways.

"We need to find a way out of here you don't look in good condition" said Sailor Mars trying to get up.

"Your no prize yourself" said Sailor Venus.

.-Location Unknown-

"The matter at hand is they are still alive" said En Sabah Nur.

"Isn't that actually a good thing we can torture them some more and get there heart crystals" said Sailor Saturn.

"Yes it is a good thing other wise I would be angry right now and you would never want to see me angry ever, all I am upset with now is where is my mercenary Sephiroth he has been no where to be seen " said En Sabah Nur.

"You called Master" Said a voice. Coming from a figure that stood at the end of the room, his face clocked in shadow.

"Where have you been" said En Sabah Nur.

"I am always here waiting your command what is it that you want" said Sephiroth.

"Don't lie to me" said En Sabah Nur.

"Master I was observing the Sailor Scouts and making plan on how to help you eliminate them" said Sephiroth.

"Saturn is doing that very well without you" said En Sabah Nur.

"Yes I am" Sailor Saturn said sticking out her tongue at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth didn't flinch but said "Then why is she sitting around here while there still scouts out there to get rid off"

"We were just in the middle of that and the reason I needed you here" said En Sabah Nur as his millennium eye glowed brightly and nearly blindingly.

"What is it that you want" said Sephiroth.

"To know who side you are on because even with the eye you are unreadable it seems by the millennium eye" said En Sabah Nur.

"I am on your side what makes you think I am not I would never do anything to betray you" said Sephiroth.

"You are free to go but don't think it's a good idea to lie to me again because next time I will make you suffer like you have ever suffered before" said En Sabah Nur.

"I understand" Said Sephiroth right before he vanished in a flame colored whirl wind

"I don't trust him" said Sailor Saturn.

"Me neither but we need him later to fight at our side but now we have more important things to take care of soon" said En Sabah Nur.

"So Kaiba what is your answer will you join my Ex Dracaena" asked Kain.

"Answer to that is Go to hell freak boy!" Said Kaiba snidely.

"I am sad to here that" said Kain snapping his fingers, and Nataku appears in front of Kaiba driving his elbow. That land hard into his chest knocking the air out of Kaiba's lungs in one gasp.

"Yes should have said yes now I will have to eliminate you because anyone that isn't with me is against me" Kain said as a black axe appeared in his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't fight" said Kaiba getting up slightly shaken from the cheap shot from Nataku.

Nataku went to hit Kaiba again, but he dodged this attempt and slammed his fist into Nataku's face, then charge at Kain unsheathing a dagger with a rose shaped hilt.

They both measured each other getting ready for there next attack on the other.

"What are you fighting for anyways misters Hero" asked Kain going into a battle that could take off Kaiba if it wasn't blocked.

"I fight for myself, Ayna, Mokuba, and some other morons that need my help anyways" said Kaiba smirking mockingly.

"We are the same we both crave power and respect, we both force people into fearing us" said Kain.

"I earn that power and fear I was never given it, you take stuff and harm people my Ayna cares about in that I don't respect you" said Kaiba.

"I will make you respect me right before I finish you" growled Kain side stepping but keeping his eyes on Kaiba.

"Can you do it by yourself or do you need chuckles here to help you because that is so pathetic" said Kaiba.

"You may leave and help Touran, she is fighting Kaiba's Ayna make sure she is eliminate, and bring her head when your done so I can show Kaiba it right before he dies" said Kain grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You humans make me sick, know very little about you but I dislike like you already" said Touran.

"Like I should care if you like me or not" said Sailor Senna with her sennen rings of fire appearing in her hands.

"Lets clash already I am so bored" said Touran as what ever floor within meters of her turned to ice and froze over the door.

Mokuba teeth chattered as he watches Sailor Senna, and Touran getting ready to fight, thinking it's so cold in here.

"Mars fire ignite" shouted Sailor Senna sending a blast of flames at Touran, sending her into bit of a short live panic putting herself out, she sent another flame blast but this was blocked by an ice wall which melt from the heat, keeping it away from Touran.

"You are better then I thought you were going to be, time to take off my kiddy gloves, and have some fun" said Touran.

"That just fine with but leave Mokuba out of this, he is just a child" said Sailor Senna as her Sennen glowed with a blackish flame.

They charge at each other screaming and clash filling the room with steam from the impact of elements. When it cleared both were standing tall with weapons entangled like a dance to the death.

"Do you know when you're beat or you just so dense to realize who the better warrior here is? I suspect the latter, human are inferior intellect from what I have seen so far" said Touran mockingly.

"Don't let her bother you know she is trying to mess with you" said Mokuba.

"Shut up someone get this brat out of my sight" shouted Touran glaring at Mokuba.

A girl with blue hair and fox ears appeared and grabbed Mokuba, vanished before Sailor Senna could do anything but scream "Mokuba" as she tried to pull away from the battle between her and Touran.

"Told you, humans don't think before they speak now he will pay for not keeping his mouth shut" said Touran grinning evilly.

"Anything happens to him and ill make sure all of you pay" growled Senna.

"Lets continue where we left off"


End file.
